In some medical applications, as well as in some industrial applications, it is necessary, or at least preferable, to maintain two components or constituents in isolation prior to combining the two components for subsequent dispensing as a solution, mixture, or other combination.
For example, some pharmaceutical preparations, such as injectable solutions or suspensions of a drug, are not sufficiently stable to accommodate prolonged storage prior to use. However, the components of the solution or suspension may have adequate stability if the components are stored separately prior to being combined.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system that will accommodate the packaging of two such components in isolation from each other, but which can be subsequently operated to combine or mix the components for dispensing.
It would be especially advantageous if such improved system could be employed with two liquid components as well as with at least one concentrated (e.g., powdered) component.
It would be desirable with such a system to positively seal both components from the ambient atmosphere as well as from each other.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved system could be provided in a self-contained form that is compact, portable, simple to manipulate, and readily adaptable to different proportions and dosages of the components.
Additionally, it would be desirable if such an improved system could readily accommodate the storage and administration of a variety of drugs which require reconstitution and/or dilution including, among other types, a medicament in powder form requiring mixing with a diluent, a medicament in a liquid form requiring mixing with a diluent, and a lyophilized compound requiring mixing with a diluent.
The present invention provides an improved packaging and dispensing system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.